


I can change the first option

by SEHathaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demanding Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Good John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Sequel, Topping from the Bottom, eager sherlock holmes, higher tolerance, mentioned millitary kink, round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHathaway/pseuds/SEHathaway
Summary: „You could tell me why we're together in a bed.“ John smiled smug up at Sherlock.„You tell me. After all, you said that you'd remember“, he added, biting his lip as he waited for a reply.John wakes up with Sherlock naked in his arms. 'Round Two' ensures.((Sequel to Higher Tolerance/Johnlock))





	I can change the first option

 

  
John's eyes snapped open at the first soft cries of Rosie over the baby phone but he frowned his eyebrows on why her voice came from the phone. He planned to sit up and let the sleep drift off but he couldn't move. 

 

John's PTSD flamed up again and he fastly whipped his head to the object holding him down. The doctors eye's went wide as he saw Sherlock with his head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped over his chest. He realised that he moved too much and that Rosie's cries subsided.

  
  


Sherlock started to stir and yawned as he fully woke up, nuzzling into John a bit more.

 

 **„Good morning, John,“** he sighed happily. Sherlock heard Rosie's cries and sat up a little.

 

**„Want me to get her?“**

 

 

John shook his head. **„No, listen“** , he answered and the cries stopped and they could hear a light snoring.

 

**„See, she slept in again.“**

 

John sat up as well but soon realised they didn't just slept together in a bed, in his bed but they were also both naked. Just as his mind was about to remember the night before his thoughts were stopped by the angry scars across the detectives back and sides.

 

He wanted to wave it off but he couldn't since he was still as a statue on elbow, from his bad shoulder and was staring at the others back.

 

 **„Oh, god.“** He whispered under his breath not able to take his eyes from Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock blushed hard as he noticed John staring at his scars, the ones he'd gotten in Serbia a long time ago.

 

 **„D-Don't worry about those,“** he said quickly. **„They're old. It's nothing.“**

 

 

John swallowed.

 

**„Sherlock, you always forget I was an army doctor and I'm certain these are barely a year old, didn't heal well to cause such a scarring and that they must have painful to get them and hurt as they were healing. I know you think I'm stupid but with the fact that I know you got captured in Serbia when, ... you were away and that you stopped to wear just a sheet around in the flat, you must have not only got captured but also tortured.“**

 

John breathed in deep and finally could tear his eyes from the others back to look in his eyes. He realised he must have triggered Sherlock's fight or flee instinct and John was certain Sherlock would choose to flee. The doctor slowly reached for Sherlock's hand gripping the sheets and brushed his thumb over the hand and knuckles in a soothing way.

 

 

Sherlock's eyes widened a little and he swallowed thickly. To be honest, he'd thought John would never found out about his scars. Or he'd rather hoped John didn't. Sherlock started to panic a little, only to be grounded to the Earth by John's soothing touches and his loving eyes. He let out a few shaky breaths before trying to pull some sheets over himself to cover up his scars.

 

 **„Great deduction work. Now, I don't want to talk about it,“** Sherlock said firmly. **„Therefore, I rather hope that you don't want more information on this.“**

 

He turned his by now covered back to John and curled up under the blankets. John nodded understanding. His eyes grew wide as his brain finally remembered what was happening the night before and the explanation on why they were sleeping naked in one, in his bed.

 

 

 **„Okay I won't ask about that today.“** John shifted closer to Sherlock and rested his chin on the others shoulder. **„You could tell me why we're together in a bed.“** John smiled smug up at Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock sighed and looked at him. He tilted his head as he scanned John's face, not able to tell if John could remember anything that had happened.

 

 **„You tell me,“** Sherlock mumbled.

 

 **„After all, you said that you'd remember“** , he added, biting his lip as he waited for a reply. If John didn't remember, it would probably be best for him to leave and go to his own bedroom. Oh, how he hoped John remembered.

 

 

John angled his head up. **„Did I? Well you fucked my brain dumb yesterday too, love.“**

 

He winked with a grin and he turned Sherlock on his back to look at his face more easily. **„Of course I remember, you git.“**

 

The doctor laughed and lifted himself up to kiss Sherlock deeply as his left hand became a mind of its own again and wandered over Sherlock's chest. The hand slowly slid over his right nipple to the bullet scar, Mary left and nearly killed him with, over to the other nipple. John breathed in and licked at Sherlock's lip to ask for entrance. Sherlock was blushing a little as John turned him over.

 

He smiled up to him shyly, but also in a sort of apologising manner. He gasped as John kissed him. That was something that needed some getting used to. What made him moan, however, was John moving his hands over his chest, including his nipples. He was quick to open his mouth when John silently asked for permission, cheeks flushed. While kissing, he wrapped his arms around John's neck.

  
  


The doctor hummed into the kiss as Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and shifted closer to Sherlock until he lifted his left leg over Sherlock's hip still under the sheet. John deepened the kiss then and freely licked into Sherlock's mouth ignoring both of their morning breaths as he slowly rolled his own hips once. He shifted his mouth down to Sherlock's chin and kiss down from there over the long neck and licked over the detective's left collar bone. Smirking against the skin as he heard Sherlock ragged breath.

  
  


Sherlock gasped and moaned as John kissed him. He didn't mind John's morning breath at all. He just couldn't think about anything else while kissing John. He gasped again as John's hips brushed his and he clung to him more firmly. He started panting as John's mouth moved down.

 

 **"J-John,"** he stuttered in a moan. His back arched of the bed a little and his cheeks were flushed.

  
  


John lifted himself up on his elbows and looked up at Sherlock. **"Yes, Sher-, love?"** He asked with a smile and rolled his hips again torturing slow, was he saw Sherlock's stormy eyes dilate.

 

 

Sherlock let his head fall back on the pillow and looked to down to John. **"Just fuck me already,"** he panted.

 

He let out a stuttered moan as John rolled his hips again, and he dug his nails into John's neck without noticing it.

  
  


  
  


John groaned at the dull blossom of pain at his neck before he leaned down to lick a straight line over Sherlock's left nipple in sync with a roll of his hips. Then he shifted even lower until his own hips were resting on his lovers ankles and his mouth was were centimetres away from Sherlock s more than interested cock. 

 

John smirked as he licked a brought stripe up from the base to the tip without using his hands, which were resting on Sherlock's hips, pressing him down into the bed. The former soldier hummed and licked over the head back down, which resulted in a moist line of spit and precome on his cheek and jaw. As he reached the base again he lifted his upper body up and asked. 

  
" **Like this, love?"**

  
  


Sherlock squirmed underneath John, gasping and moaning. John's touches were so very wanted, yet too less. Sherlock always wanted more. His eyes widened as John's tongue met his cock and he groaned and the sensation. His hips tried to buck up on their own accord, but they were firmly held in place by John's hands.

 

 **"Oh, shit, John,"** Sherlock groaned as he looked into John's lust-blown eyes. **"You're such a f-fucking tease,"** he spluttered.

  
  


John grinned darkly.

 **"And you have such a filthy mouth, corporal."** He growled as he drove back down and  swallowed Sherlock's cock whole this time. John waited not moving for a few seconds before he began to slowly bob his head up and down. 

  
  


Sherlock's eyes widened even more at that at he almost choked on his own spit as his mouth turned dry. When John started bobbing his head up and down he clutched the bedsheets firmly, moaning and panting underneath John.

 

 **"Fuck, Captain,"** he blurted out.

  
  


The captain hummed approving around Sherlock and slowly slipped of with a filthy pop.

**"I knew you had a military kink, love. Hand me the lube, would you? "** He asked softly as he straighted his back and shifted up Sherlocks body again. 

  
  


Sherlock blushed a little, shivering as his, by now, wet cock was released to the air again. He rolled on his side to take the lube from the nightstand. Then, he handed it to John.

 

**"There you go."**

  
  


John hummed and slowly lifted Sherlock's right leg on his good shoulder and shifted his hips closer. Hissing when their cocks came in brief contact.

 

 **"How do you want me, love?"** John murmured into the skin on Sherlock's calve before kissing and lightly sucking at it.

  
  


Sherlock watched him with wide eyes and moaned as their cocks touched. **"P-Please fuck me, John,"** he moaned with a gasp.

  
  


John grinned into Sherlock's flesh and opened the lube one-handed. **"Everything you want, love."**

 

John whispered as he warmed the lube up in his hand before he slowly circled Sherlock's entrance. **"Shit, love. You're still so loose."** He shivered himself as he pumped two fingers in and stilled.

 

 

Sherlock moaned loudly as he felt the lube against his hole and he squirmed a little.

 

 **"J-Just for you,"** Sherlock blushed with a small grin. As John's fingers stilled inside him, he started to rock his hips a bit, moaning.

 

 

John chuckled deeply and sucked again on Sherlock's skin. **"Well I would answer with 'eager as always but I just figured that out yesterday, so."**

 

John mumbled while he pistoned his two fingers in and out a few times before he redrew them and added three. He grinned into Sherlock's leg as he squirmed.

 

 

Sherlock moaned proudly, beaming as he knew that John would leave marks on his skin. He groaned as the third finger moved in and he grinned widely. **"J-John..."** he moaned.

 

 

After a few minutes John released all three fingers and lowered Sherlock's leg from his shoulder as he crawled over Sherlock's body. He reached with his left hand up to cup Sherlock's cheek.

 

 **"Hey love."** John whispered before he pressed his lips on the others. **"You want to ride me?"** He asked between kisses.

 

 

Sherlock whined a little at the loss, fidgeting underneath John, looking up to him as he hovered above him. Sherlock nodded wildly in response to the question. **"Yes, yes, of course,"** he said with a soft moan.

 

 

John chuckled softly into Sherlock's neck as he reached his arms around Sherlock's shoulders. **"Okay, so come on, legs around my hips, corporal."**

 

John advised with a smirk and turned them over in a fast move. John shifted closer to the headboard and looked smugly up at Sherlock as he let his arms glide down the others body.

 

 

Sherlock was grinning like an idiot, moaning at everything John said. Once they were turned around, Sherlock sat on his knees, calves on either side of John's hip. Grabbing the base of John's cock, he slowly lowered himself onto it.

 

 

John groaned. **"Oh shit, Sherl!"** He breathed out slowly and rested his hands on the others hips, steadying him.

 

 **"You really are eager, are you?"** John whispered into Sherlock's skin as he planted kisses on his neck, breathing him in.

  
  


Sherlock blushed a little as he gently worked more of John's length into him, soft moans and groans escaping him. Once John was fully inside him, Sherlock let out a shaky breath.

  
  


John let out a long breath too and relaxed himself as he slowly began to move his hips mere millimetres and massaged Sherlock s hips with his hands.

 **"You alright, love?"** He asked softly before he sucked a hikey on Sherlock's neck.

  
  


Sherlock groaned and nodded. **"Yes, very much so,"** he panted, as he started to circle his hips. Once John had finished with the hickey, he started to lift himself up and down.

  
  


John let go of Sherlock's neck with an obscene plop and rested his head on the head board and he watched Sherlock move. He occasionally pushed his hips up to meet with Sherlock's as he let himself fall down.

**"Mhh, so good, love."**

 

John groaned as he saw Sherlock's pleasured face and smirked as he angled his hips certain way and pushed his hips up holding Sherlock's tight at the hips.

  
  


Sherlock gasped and moaned as he lifted himself up and down. His thighs trembled with the effort.

 

 **"Oh, God, yes,"** he moaned after John had angled his hips, causing every thrust to hit his prostate.

  
  


The doctor in John directly felt the tremble in Sherlock's thighs and supported him with his own thrusts and his hands. John started to gasp and breath heavy on his own after a while and he felt Sherlock's precome drop on his stomach. He shifted closer interrupted the rhythm slightly but had more strength afterwards and pressed his belly against Sherlock's straining cock. John felt Sherlock clench slightly and groaned.

 

 **"God, fuck, Sherlock. So good, so good. Come on, love."** John babbled and let his left hand wander from Sherlock's hips over his lower back up to his shoulder before it found it's destination. Sherlock's hair and he massaged his scalp slowly before he started to tug on it in their rhythm.

 

 **"Let go Sherlock, I know you want to."** John almost whined as he felt Sherlock clench again after a harder thrust.

  
  


Sherlock was glad for John's support as he was already sweating all over. He groaned as he got some friction against John's belly, and moaned as he saw the trail of precome he was leaving on it. He didn't want to let go already, so he clenched. He didn't want to come before John was even close.

It got even harder as John started to tug his hair, but once John told him to let go, Sherlock did. He came in large spurts, all over John's belly.

  
  


John saw Sherlock coming with his head thrown back, eyes tightly shut and his back slightly arching and arse clenching. Suddenly he was way closer than he thought. John angled his hips away from Sherlock's prostate and pushed his hips up and up and up. He was panting, sweating and swearing.

 

Then John felt his stomach tighten and his balls draw up as he emptied himself with a cry. He slowed his thrusts and fell completely limp back against the headboard.

 

**"Oh, Shit, Sherlock love."**

 

 

Sherlock panted as John fucked him through his orgasm, his oversensitive hole clenching and unclenching. The feeling of John coming inside him was wonderful, and Sherlock let out a long and contended sigh. Sherlock smirked a little once John fell back against the headboard and he slowly moved off John's limp cock.

 

 **"Yeah, I know,"** he mumbled.

  
  


John grinned as he let his head rest on the wood and shifted his eyes to Sherlock.

 

 **"God, we're such idiots, do you even realise that? I think I need to find that bloke who tried to hit on me and thank him."** He giggled slightly as he reached out for Sherlock and pressed him against his chest. It's was a bit uncomfortable for his neck but at least he could feel Sherlock's heartbeat.

 

**"Really I need to thank him and the bartender and the brewery from both, the whiskey and the scotch. God, stop me I'm babbling. I'm talking nonsense."**

 

The former army doctor laughed and shifted into a more comfortable position for his neck and back, if they would stay in this position. What they god, bloody, damn will.

  
  


Sherlock hummed and giggled as he was pressed to John's chest, wrapping his arms around him.

 

 **"Nope,"** Sherlock grinned, popping the 'p'. **"I like your babbling. It's cute,"** he smiled with a hum. Sherlock shifted a little to get more comfortable himself and to give John more space to move.

 

**"Don't you dare to call me cute. I'm a bloody army captain. That's far from cute. "** John answered in an playfully  offended voice but laughed shortly after and kissed Sherlock's temple. 

 

 

Sherlock smiled a little sleepily at John's words before his eyes fluttered close.

 

 

John felt his eyes drift close for a second and opened his eyes fastly as he heard Rosie's soft cry's from the babyphone. **"Well, there went my peace."** He made a move to stand up but was held down by a weight on his chest. John almost thought he had a deja-vu as he looked down and saw Sherlock slightly snoring on his chest. But he remembered the events faster now and started to kiss Sherlock's forehead, in a soft way of waking him, together with a few nudges of his shoulder Sherlock's head was was resting on. 

 

The sun was shining into the bedroom with meant it was way past nine. Poor Rosie. 

 

  
  
Sherlock frowned a little as he woke up again, giggling as he noticed why he woke up. **"What's wrong?"** he asked sleepily before hearing the baby phone.

 

 **"Want me to get her?"** he mumbled.

  
  


John sighed. **„I bet that's overdue.“** He sat up with Sherlock in his lab. **„How about I'm going to take a look after Rosie, you take a shower and then we switch?“**

 

  
John suggested and kissed Sherlock once before he stood up and grabbed for his bathrobe and walked downstairs but stopped as he saw the mess they made out of the living-room. Well he did, he needed to take care of that later. Rosie first.

He walked into Sherlock's bedroom and saw Rosie laying on her back quietly sobbing. John lifted her up and hushed her after he checked if she need's a new diaper. He carried her into the kitchen and started to warm-up her bottle as he prepared the milk with the powder. Rosie rested on his hip clinging her tiny hand into the piece of fabric on his chest.

  
  


Sherlock nodded and moved to grab one of John's bathrobes for himself as the shorter man left the room. He slipped into the bathroom and turned the tap on. The hot water flowing over him felt way better than any shower before and he let himself completely relax.

  
  


Just as Rosie was seated and her diaper was changed John picked her up as he heard the shower turn off. He walked to the living room and sat down in his chair Rosie on his knee, babbling happily and playing with his fingers. John smiled fondly at her.

  
  


Sherlock came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and one in his hair. He smiled at John and Rosie, chuckling a little. **"Breakfast?"** he offered.

  
  


John turned his head to Sherlock. **"Sleeping and now eating too? I really need to-"** He reached for Rosie's head and shielded her ears. **"-fuck you more often, Love."**

  
John added a wink, a smirk before he let Rosie's head go and carried her over to the pink high-chair. Rosie squealed annoyed but forgot quickly as John pushed her favourite rattle in her hand and she happily shook her hand. John turned to a not even half clothed Sherlock wrapped his hands around his hips, careful not to disturb the towel and leaned in to kiss his left cheek.

 

 **"And yes I would fancy a breakfast now but let me catch a shower real quick. I'll be right back, love."** He whispered and let his left hand glide from Sherlock's hip, over his side and hipbone, to his back before he softly pushed his hand off and vanished in the bathroom.

  
  


Sherlock blushed hard and John's words and shook his head with a chuckle. **"Just the once,"** he smirked.

 

Once John had gone into the bathroom, Sherlock moved to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He talked to Rosie a bit as he put some bread in the toaster.

  
  


The Doctor sighed and stretched his arms, back and this neck under the spray of the still hot shower. He closed his eyes briefly and let the water wash over his face. John tipped his head back forward and reached for the soap and began to wash his hair.

 

Finished he carefully stepped out and reached for his bathrobe and a towel, deciding to change into clothes later. John looked into the mirror and smoothed his stubble down and opened the door and walked to the kitchen. He smiled fondly at Sherlock making breakfast and talking to Rosie, who listened closely to what Sherlock spoke to her. John sat down on his usual place on the kitchen table.

 

**"This is also something I'd like to see more often."**

 

Rosie squealed as she recognised John and reached with her hands in a grabby motion at John. **"Hey, my princess."** He said and reached with one hand to Rosie. She caught it and played with his fingers.

 

 

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. He turned around to look at John, placing a fried egg on his toast.

  
**"Don't get too attached to it. It'll be gone in a flash,"** he smirked, placing the plate in front of John. He quickly put the other egg on his toast and sat down at the table with the two of them.

  
  


John chuckled. **"Not attached to you in less clothing or you cooking and eating? I'm pretty sure I can change the first option."**

 

He winked and drove into his eggs and toast with a hum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop!
> 
> Well, I'm a slut for morning sex scenes. Sorry not sorry.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm still working on the other fanfiction's I mentioned in the end of the Prequel to this, I haven't forgotten them!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcomed!!!
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> See ya. Have a wonderful day!!!  
> SEH ~*_-~


End file.
